wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
House Chrysogonus
House Chrysogonus is a major House Palatine of Sector Occident Prime. Their primary holdings are in the Phoenician sub-Sector but they control trade lanes and planetary fiefs throughout the Sector. Foundation and History House Chrysogonus dates back to the early days of the Imperium. According to the official history the first Lord Chrysogonus was a distinguished commander of the Crusade who was rewarded with an imperial warrant of trade for the un-incorporated worlds of Sector Occident Prime. Unfortunately this account can not be checked against Imperial records since the original name of the First Lord is not to be found in the official history but only the title he adopted from his fief planet Chryseis. Be that as it may the House is certainly several thousand years old and has experienced many ups and downs over that period. Currently its fortunes are on an upswing but that may not last given the unsatisfactory nature of the current heirs. Familia Chrysogoni Auburnus Conroi Carol Chrysogonus Tribunus Aerarius and Lord Palatine of Chryseis as well as Admiral of the Chrysogoni Fleet. Auburnus is the current head of the House. He is a big man with bold, some would say brutal, features and a major intimidation factor. He is devoted to the advancement of his House and willing walks over bodies to achieve it. He is seriously unhappy with his senior grandson and heir of line, hence his disturbing interest in Keven, lineally fifth in line for the Lord Palatinate. Mavis Murasaki Toda Chrysogonus Lady Palatine of Chryseis and wife of Auburnus Chrysogonus. She was born a Toda, a member of the high Zhogune aristocracy. Lady Mavis is a short, slight dark woman whose small sharp featured face is all but overwhelmed by her huge, spikey traditional coiffures. Like her husband she is devoted to the interests of their House but unlike him also concerns herself with the fortunes of her birth family on Zhogune. She has a reputation as a poisoner that she does nothing to discourage though she will admit privately that she's only been responsible for maybe a quarter of the deaths popularly attributed to her. Aston Avelard Hikaru Chrysogonus Palatinus Majorus and Vice-Admiral of the Chrysogoni Fleet. He is the eldest son and named heir of Auburnus and Mavis. Smaller than his father, though still a big man, and rather better looking. Aston's primary interests are military rather than economic the House Fleet is his first priority and major avocation. For the last several decades he's been working to get Imperial Fleet status for the House force, so far without success. This has made him cross, irritable and dangerous. Veronique Atellia Drusa Sextilla Chrysogonus Palatina Majora of House Chrysogonus and Palatina Minora of House Sextus. She is the wife of Aston Chrysogonus and a junior member of a Tribuni Aerarii dynasty on Elphamor. Veronique was not a good match politically as her father had been displaced by his younger brothers and forced into exile. Auburnus and Mavis' first reaction to their son's intended was extremely negative, this changed however after they got to know her a little. Though lacking in useful connections Veronique herself is a major asset; beautiful, alluring, cunning and manipulative - a fit wife for any Lord Palatine. She is a great favorite with Governor Tzarine giving the family an inside track at court. Aravise Elphame Drusilla Chrysogonus Lady Chrysogonus. Aston and Veronique's prim and proper elder daughter. She plays at being demure and devout for a quite simple reason, perhaps too simple for one looking for a deep laid plot. Aravise is simply working to maintain her own marriagiablility in the face of her sister's well known wildness. Aravis has ambitions which most emphatically include making a good match, planetary governor level at least. Angelique Modestine Nezamet Chrysogonus Lady Chrysogonus. Aston and Veronique's beautiful, sexy and extremely wild and willful younger daughter. Angel has been totally beyond parental control for years now and is a debit rather then an asset to House Chrysogonus. All attempts by grandparents and parents to rein her in have failed utterly. Cutting off her allowance is no good as she owns her own business - a very successful brothel - as well as assorted investments and properties personal to herself not part of the House patrimony. And she has her own personal underhive gang to defend her against more overt attempts at control. Her elders dare not go to far as Angel is hand in glove with the Lady Governor and could undermine their position at court with a word. Alaric Percivaus Dyego Chrysogonus Lord Chrysogonus. Aston and Veronique's only son. A fop and a wastrel - or is he? As a matter of fact he isn't. The truth is Alaric is head over heels in love with Governor Tzarine Praecia of Purpura Mundi - of course he doesn't discount the advantages such an alliance could bring to his house but it's about Tzarine not her position. For obvious reasons Tzarine distrusts clever men and ambitious men and playing the fop and the fool is the best way Alaric's found so far to stay close to her and in favor - even if Tzarine does call him her spaniel and treat him rather like one. He's too far gone to resent it. Atmor Artur Ieyasu Chrysogonus Palatinus Minorus and Regent of Chryseis. Younger son of Auburnus and Mavis. Highly eccentric his avocation is hunting for archaeotech with the enthusiastic support of the Curator of Archives and the only slightly more cautious assistance of his daughter. They find it too, but that is only the beginning of the trouble. Keirabeth Laciel Euphemie Folderoe Chrysogonus Palatina Minora and Regent Consort of Chryseis. Atmor's wife and daughter of an important Chryseis House Minor. As eccentric as her husband her most notable oddity is her tendency to wear the same outfit day after day until it literally falls apart. As her son says Keirabeth is heavily augmented, far beyond the usual noble wiring, and nobody seems to know exactly what her capacities are. Keven Aubrey Laciel Chrysogonus Lord Chysogonus. Atmor and Keirabeth's son and possibly the only fully sane member of the clan. Disappointed in Alaric his grandfather Auburnus is eyeing him as a possible heir - to Keven's considerable dismay. He lives with his immediate family, father, mother and sister, on the House fief Chyseis where he is director of mining works and commander of the planet defence force. Kebrina Adelinde Keredwen Chrysogonus Lady Chrysogonus. Atmor and Keirabeth's daughter she assists her father in his treasure hunting. she is, perhaps, less of a blind enthusiast than he is. Certainly she takes more precautions involving both armament and warding prayers. Amaryllis Anastazia Khania Chrysogonus Palatina Minora and Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus. The only sister of Auburnus Chrysogonus was pulled off the aristo career track when she joined a clique that turned out to be cover for a Slaaneshi cult. Once she realized what was going on she reported it to the Ecclesiarch and furnished very useful assistance to Inquisitor Doria Volcanus resulting in Amaryllis being taken on as an acolyte. Auburnus doesn't know that his sister has become an Oblationist, a Radical willing to damn her own soul by using the power of the warp and Xenos science to defeat the Alien and the Witch. Aharon Alecki Phramond Chrysogonus Lord Chrysogonus and Cardinal Astra of Lauria in the Occident Boreal sub-Sector. First cousin of Auburnus and Amaryllis. Aharon knows all about his Cousin Amaryllis' Radicalism and as an Ecclesiarch in the Xeno troubled, warp haunted Boreal sub-Sector he is not only willing to overlook Amaryllis' questionable methods but honors her 'sacrifice' and helps her conceal her Radicalism. Aharon and Amaryllis are allies in a long term conspiracy intended to eventually put him in the Sector Primate's seat and establish her as Grandmistress of the Conclave. Ignace Granicus Sextius Palatinus Minor of House Sextius. The grandfather of Veronique Chrysogonus lost out in a power struggle with his two brothers back on Elphamor and has been in informal exile ever since living off his late wife and now his granddaughter Veronique. He is a visibly old man who stands with hunched back and wears constant expression of dissatisfaction and simmering anger. House Retainers Carneus Feral Feral is House Chrysogonus' Master of Assassins, Spies and Saboteurs. An excluse of the Vanus Clade he has served the Chrysogoni for well over a century as a strategist and analyst. He is an Info-cyte, essentially a human cogitator, processing the information gathered by his agents, correlating it and then in consultation with his principles deciding on a course of action. He is soft voiced and empty eyed with a presence almost as off-putting as that of a pariah. Apollyon Karo Chief Enforcer for House Chrysogonus. His duties include everything from maintaining order in the mining camps to putting together strike forces to take out House enemies. His background is a mystery his habitual strategies and tactics however suggest a background with the Adeptus Arbites, either as a member or an auxiliary enforcer. Hirminius Gilbear Commander of the House troops. He works closely with Karo, who is a good friend fortunately, but while Karo's job deals chiefly with enforcement and covert actions Gilbear commands the House's overt actions; trade wars, putting down rebellions on the fiefs etc. It is also his job to defend those fiefs against enemies of the House and of Humanity. Tasha Tsamme Commanding officer of the Lord Palatine's private cruiser and flag captain of the House fleet. she handles the extensive logistical complications supplying SDF forces to guard Chrysogoni fiefs and keeping the many ships of the merchant fleet in a decent state of repair but occasionally she gets to enjoy herself by leading the House's battleships against competitors, the occasional Ork Wraaaaaagh or Traitor Legion incursion. Ligia Newbell The extremely shapely Sister Famulous advisor assigned to House Chrysogonus by the Order of the Black Dahlia based on Purpura Mundi. Sister Ligia and the Palatina Majora are hand in glove, completely united in their aims, but the The Lady Palatine doesn't always agree. Ligia was also governess to the daughters of the House training them in etiquette, deportment and intrigue. Tancred Faustus Praefectus Superioris of House Chrysogonus and its holdings. He is the head of the bureaucracy that keeps the House running smoothly but rated only a Ordinant-Major in the Sector Administratum hierarchy, a fact he deeply resents and with some justice. His responsibilities are at least as heavy as those of a Praefectus Solar and unlike theirs cover more than one star system. Title or no he represents a power in the Sector as factotum general of House Chrysogonus. Laelianus Ostrum Curator of House Records and bosom buddy of the Lord Regent Atmor Chrysogonus. Ostrum spends much of his time spelunking in the depths of the House data catacombs scanning archives gong back for seven millenia. And Keven is quite right, he and Atmor do find trouble. Borgo Furioso Lord Palatine Chrysogonus' long time bodyguard and hatchet man. He takes orders from nobody but Auburnus himself and from Lady Mavis who scares even this tough guy. Not a talker at best of times he specializes in looming threateningly in the background. You really don't want him to stop looming and start taking action. Sigmaris Nunn Lady Palatine Mavis Chrysogonus' codicier and private assassin. Sigmaris was placed in Mavis' entourage as a spy and potential executioner by the late Dowager Palantina Eudocia Chrysogonus who wanted to keep her new daughter-in-law firmly under thumb. As it turned out she was completely outclassed by young Mavis who eventually got the Dowager 'retired' to a comfortable imprisonment on Chryseis with the help of Sigmaris who had the good judgement to change sides. Akady Lazare Vice Admiral Aston Chrysogonus' aid and faithful shadow. She is wired like a Lexicanus but she is also extremely handy with the weapons she carries everywhere and probably sleeps with at night. There are those who hint that sword and gun aren't the only things she goes to bed with - but not too loud. If so Lady Veronique clearly doesn't mind. Father Frodus This Frater Senioris of the severely penitential cenobyte Order of the Skull Eternal serves as Aravise's spiritual director and spymaster for her small ring of personal agents. In his own austere way he is devoted to his penitent and her best interests. Damaris Procopis Angelique Lady Chrysogonus' 'business manager'. The business in question being a very fashionable - and profitable - brothel/gambling den. The two young women have a great deal of fun together thinking up their next outrageous prank. Red Grish Angelique's personal bodyguard and leader of her band of underhive gangers. He has been known to tear men who threaten or even displease his mistress limb from limb with his bare but augmented hands. Cleuty Iltzsch Magos-chirugen in the service of the Lord Regent - or rather his lady. Magos Iltzsch installed and maintains the augments carried by that branch of the family and conducts constant experiments on convicts and lower animals as well. Cammie Braddich Kebrina Lady Chrysogonus' dresser and bodyguard. She is a notable markswoman but somewhat reckless about when and on whom she opens fire. Cammie accompanies her mistress and the Lord Regent on their explorations. Her job is to watch their backs. Keyes Koggins Keven Lord Chrysogonus' deputy as director of the mines on Chryseis. An ordained engineseer he often seems drunk to normal Humans. In fact he is high on voltage. The effect is much the same. Allies August Lord Toda Elder brother of Lady Mavis Chrysogonus and present head of the noble Zhogune House of Toda; Lord of the Seven Provinces, Hereditary Advisor to the Timur, and so on and so forth. A very important man and very supportive of his sister's aims - which don't always match those of the rest of her family. Antun Caecilius Brutus Lord of Vyolo on Purpura Mundi and tribunus aerarius ''Antun also holds the office of Chancellor of the Gubernatorial Exchequer which makes him a very valuable ally indeed. Antun's great trouble in life - and why he needs Chrysogoni support - is that Governor Tzarine doesn't like him as he's too old and fat and boring for her tastes. But she ''does like Lady Veronique and Lady Angelique very much. Hagan Hovard Earl of Noricum and First Lord of the Admiralty, meaning he has overall command of Purpuran naval forces including the assorted SDFs and mercantile fleets. He is a cadet member of the ancient House of Hovard and Governor Tzarine's favorite relative (brother of her maternal grandmother). She is fond of all her maternal connections, it's her Praecia relations she dislikes and distrusts, not without reason. Earl Hagan is genuinely devoted to his grandniece and has been since she was no more than a younger gubernatorial daughter by a divorced wife and unlikely to ever become anything more. Petronius Pulcher Arbitrator Elegantum of the Court of Purpura Mundi. Petronius entered Purpuran society about a century ago with with neither high birth nor great fortune made himself 'the thing' through impudent wit and unrivaled taste in clothes, decor, entertaining, etc. He is now an institution with immense social power extending well beyond Purpura Mundi. The Chrysgonus ladies are great favorites of his, even 'naughty' Angelique, and he is by way of being a mentor to Alaric. Naturally Auburnus and Aston can't stand him. Kymball Folderoe Officer of the Chrysogoni House Fleet and Lord Folderoe of Golgotha. He is also the father in law of the current Chrysogonus Regent and grandfather of Keven. Like his daughter Keirabeth Kymbal is impatient with the processes of buying and fitting new clothes much less the constant dressing and undressing indulged in by most of his rank and wears his uniforms to tattered rags before replacing them. Other than that he is a fine officer and very reliable. Enemies Xavier Ceionius Sextius Lord Palatine of Occulata and tribunus aerarius. Younger brother of Ignace Sextius who he displaced as Palatine with the aid of their youngest brother in return to naming him heir presumptive. Xavier's hold on his house is as secure as force and legal quibbles can make it but he regards the Chrysogoni as a threat, and rightfully so since their dynastic claim is better. Luccus Jovius Sextius Palatinus Majorus, named heir, of House Sextius. Luccus is the youngest of the three Sextius brothers and the most cunning. He is believed to be the mastermind behind the House coup that displaced Ignace as heir. As Xavier has never married and produced legitimate heirs Luccus has nothing to worry about on that side. The Chrysogoni however are as much a threat to him as to his brother. Cossutia Cinnilla Sextia Quitona Palatina Minora of House Sextius and Gubernatorial Consort of St. Elphame sub-Sector. The sixth and longest lasting of Quinto's wives Cossutia has been married to him for over a hundred years but has been bitterly disappointed by her failure to get heirs, Quinto's DNA is too degraded to produce viable offspring. Cheated of her dynastic hopes she has settled for gathering as much power and wealth as she can to herself. She has a very lucrative arrangement with her nephews Xavier and Luccus in return for her support. Helveticus Margaurdt Lord Palatine of Ugaris and tribunus aerarius. Lord Margaurdt is seeking to expand his mercantile empire - at the cost of his competitors among whom House Chrysogonus is a leader. He has specifically targeted the Chrysogoni fiefs in Loculus sector, the agri-world of Takharta and the mining world of Ferrula Secunde, and the routs between and crossing the sub-sector to Elphamor. August and Venerable Lord Nogai House Nogai does not belong to the ancient warrior nobility but was raised to its present affluence and power by the efforts of its patriarch Aradiel Nogai. Great Minister of the Center is a powerful post but as a civilian one has little prestige. To secure his family's status it is necessary for Lord Nogai to arrange marital ties with the Ancient Houses, an effort House Toda has persistently blocked using their own connections and considerable prestige. Aradiel Nogai's hatred for House Toda understandably extends to its ally-through-marriage House Chrysogonus. Korbitt Folderoe Renegade cousin and practicing pirate. He takes special pleasure in preying on Chrysogoni ships and so far has managed to elude the House defense squadrons. It is rumored he is getting support from both the Sextii brothers and Lord Nogai. Source *House Chrysogonus Original article. Category:Imperium Category:Noble Houses Category:Sector Occident Prime